


Paris

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Comfort Sex, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, There will be lots of sex probably because I'm terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: It's 1977 and Jyn Erso is taking advantage of every bit of her newfound freedom after graduating from high school, trying to figure out who she is and what she wants to do with the rest of her life. During her long roadtrip across the states with her best friend Bodhi, the pair take an extended stay in New York City with their friends Luke and Leia, where Jyn runs into Cassian Andor, an aspiring and very talented photographer who chooses Jyn as his new muse, and an unexpected love story unfolds between the two of them though they never wanted love to being with.





	1. Drifting in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a combination of AU's I've seen on tumblr really, I've seen one for the 1970's and I've seen several for photographer and just combined the two, thanks to listening to The Chainsmokers new song "Paris" on repeat! It's a really good song and I suggest you listen to it since I listened to it even more while writing this fic :P Either way, you can thank @wonderrbat for this because she encouraged me to write the photographer au and I just added my own spin on it. I hope you guys like it! <3

**_paris / ‘pa-res / n 1:_ ** _ a sentimental yearning for a reality that isn’t genuine.  _ **_2:_ ** _ an irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia or daydreams.  _

 

* * *

 

**1977**

 

    There was nothing Jyn loved more than the feeling of freedom, she’d waited so long to finally be free - free of her parents, free of school, free of anything that could tie her down to one place. On the day of her graduation she grabbed her best friend Bodhi, hopped into a van, and started going wherever they wanted to go, seeing anything and everything. They stayed in some places longer than other, depending on what they wanted to do or if they had to take a job to earn some quick cash (despite Jyn’s father being more than supportive of her harnessing her freedom and taking the world into her hands). New York City had turned into one of those places, they had a place to crash with Jyn’s long-distance friends, Luke and Leia, and while Jyn hated to sound so cliché, the city was  _ electric _ . She loved the commotion and that something was always happening, Bodhi seemed to love it too, and Leia loved having company around that wasn’t just her brother. 

 

    “It’s like...an artsy kind of thing.” Leia was trying to explain over lunch, only the four of them being home while Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker out on some sort of vacation for the week. 

 

    “Oh great, not another one of those.” Luke grumbled. 

 

    “Don’t listen to him.” Leia swatted at her brother. “It’ll be fun.” 

 

    Jyn looked over to Bodhi for approval, they hadn’t been to a “party” yet since they arrived in the city, and Leia seemed excited enough about it. Bodhi gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and Jyn took that as permission enough to take Leia up on the invite. 

 

    “Sure, yeah, it sounds like fun.” Jyn agreed with a nod. 

 

    “You won’t be saying that later when you’re ready to pass out from boredom.” Luke mumbled and Leia swatted at him again. 

 

    “No one said you have to come!” Leia said with an exasperated sigh. 

 

    “If I don’t who is going to keep an eye on you?” Luke asked. 

 

    “Jyn will be there with me, and so will Bodhi.” Leia protested. 

 

    “You and Jyn will be talking to guys after you slip Bodhi somewhere in the party.” Luke stated, almost as if he knew what Leia would do, and judging from the sigh of defeat that came from Leia - that was  _ exactly _ what she planned on doing. 

 

    “Fine, but don’t be such a downer this time, okay? I want Jyn and Bodhi to have some fun.” Leia explained. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Jyn could understand how it might not have been the most interesting type of party in the entire world - it was in some darkened gala with too many people who didn’t know what they were really talking about, and the air was filled with a mixture of cigarette smoke and secondhand weed; she didn’t know whether she wanted to cough her lungs out or head straight for the snacks. But it was different, certainly different from any party she had been to before, and if nothing else, at least the pictures hanging on the wall were their own form of entertainment. 

 

    “So, what do you think this one is supposed to be?” Bodhi asked, his head tilted to the side as he tried to figure out what exactly the abstract blob in the middle of a photo was supposed to be. 

 

    “Honestly, everything right now looks like food to me, I’m starving.” Jyn sighed, the smell of pot in the air didn’t exactly help either, she was hungry before she got here and even more so after inhaling the stuff for the past hour. “Where are Luke and Leia?” 

 

    “I’m not sure, I think they went over that way? Towards the sculptures maybe?” Bodhi was questioning himself. 

 

    “You go over there, I’ll look over here more, we’ll meet back here at...this strange blob picture in ten minutes.” Jyn decided. “I’m dying for a cheeseburger.” 

 

    “Oh, god, now that you mention it I could go for one too.” Bodhi added. 

 

    “Good, all the more motivation to find them faster.” Jyn laughed. “Go on, I’ll see you back here in ten.” 

 

    Jyn wandered off through the crowds of people, trying to tune out all of their voices into only mumbles which surprisingly wasn’t too hard. Some of the photographs caught her eye, mostly for their odd subject matter, until she’d somehow stumbled into the “normal” side of the photographs, or what she considered normal anyway. They were just of people - not supermodels, not people lounging naked somewhere, just...people, and there was something captivating about that. She must have zoned out and lingered too long by one of them since someone decided to walk up and strike a conversation with her. Jyn wanted to be annoyed, she wasn’t exactly an artsy person, she was logical - despite her free spirit - and didn’t really take joy in, well, whatever they took joy in. She was about to say she didn’t want to be captured in some hour long pointless conversation about something cheesy like  _ “how awesome it is that we exist here on this planet at the same time” _ , but her voice got caught in her throat when she looked up. 

 

    He fell into the classic kind of handsome type, tall and kinda mysterious looking, dark brown eyes that were just fixated on her, studying her and every freckle on her face. But there was also something about him that wasn’t that classic kind of handsome, but still handsome in it’s own right between that messy black hair and those slight crinkles around his eyes when he smiled despite him not looking all that old, a few years older than Jyn at the most. Jyn couldn’t help but think that in that moment, she would talk about whatever the hell this guy wanted to talk about. 

 

    “Uh, hi.” Jyn managed to finally mumble out to him. 

 

    He smirked and Jyn automatically wondered if she already managed to embarrass herself, she wasn’t exactly experienced in the department of guys - her expertise started and ended with Bodhi, and that was just friendship. She was always more concerned with actually learning while in school, as shocking as it was to most. When he didn’t answer back, Jyn was completely sure she had managed to make a fool of herself. 

 

    “...Can I help you with something?” Jyn pressed on, wondering if this incredibly attractive man beside her was either losing his mind or had just smoked too much of whatever was going around in the place. 

 

    “Sorry, sorry, it’s been a long night, I’ve just been in and out.” He finally spoke, a smile still on his face as he shook his head and glanced away, only for a moment before returning his gaze to Jyn; either way it was enough for Jyn to hear his accent and enough of it to determine somewhere in her haze that it was incredibly sexy. “Either way, I was just thinking that I wish I had my camera with me, you look amazing in that light, the smoke adds something too.” 

 

    “Oh, so you’re one of these then.” Jyn gestured towards the pictures in front of her. “You’re not going to go off into some strange conversation where I have to make up an excuse to leave in order to get out of it, are you?” 

 

    The pot had gotten to her, she knew it for the past half hour, but she also knew she wouldn’t blurt out half the things she was saying to him right now if she weren’t at least incredibly contact high. 

 

    “No.” He laughed. “What kind of people have you been stuck talking to in here tonight?” 

 

    “You don’t want to know.” Jyn sighed. “It’s been a long and weird night and all I wanna do right now is find my friends and go grab a burger.” 

 

    “Three blocks over, the place is called Jabba’s Hutt, it has the best burgers in the city.” He offered up. 

 

    “I just might have to head over there.” Jyn smirked before noticing Leia in the background, her eyes scanning the room for a scapegoat and Luke sitting on a nearby bench, trying to contain his laughter. “I should go save my friend over there, but my name is Jyn by the way.” She offered up her hand for him to shake, surprised by him grabbing it and pressing a kiss to the top of her hand instead. 

 

    “Cassian Andor.” He replied with a charming smile, something that should have been straight out of a storybook. “Do you live here in the city? I’d hate for this to be the last time we meet.” 

 

    “Well, aren’t you charming.” Jyn giggled. 

 

    “It’s a combination of the pot and the alcohol telling me to be brave for once and to ask a girl out.” Cassian admitted, a slight blush to his cheeks telling Jyn that he was telling the truth. 

 

    “Oh, so you’re asking me out? Well, why didn’t you say so.” Jyn grinned. “Do you have a pen?” 

 

    Cassian took one out of his pocket and handed it to Jyn; she grabbed one of his hands and scrawled the Skywalkers home phone number onto it. 

 

    “I’m staying with my friend at the moment, so how about tomorrow after the high is gone and your hangover has passed, you give me a call and ask for me, then we can talk about a date.” Jyn finished off the number before handing the pen back. “You might wanna write that down somewhere else before you pass out too, I’ve lost many numbers that way.” 

 

    “I’ll remember that.” Cassian smiled back at her. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Jyn.” 

 

    “We’ll see.” She promised with a wink before flitting off into the crowd, a smile on her face, all while she was trying to get to Leia and save her from her horrible conversation. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    They got their burgers that Jyn wanted after she so valiantly came to Leia’s rescue while Luke saved Bodhi from hurting himself too much trying to figure out what a certain sculpture meant. They ate at Jabba’s per Jyn’s request for being the hero of the night, and Cassian Andor was not lying when he said they were the best burgers, they were _ amazing _ burgers, even Luke and Leia had to agree. Then they proceeded to get very, very drunk off of the Skywalkers stash, both Jyn and Bodhi promising to replenish it before the parents would get home. But for the meantime, they were horribly drunk; Luke was unconscious and half on the sofa and half on the floor, Bodhi was belly up on the carpet, leaving Jyn and Leia the only ones awake, sitting on her bed and gossiping like a bunch of teenagers (though in Leia’s defense, she was still one technically). 

 

    “So, you have to tell me, who was the hot guy you were talking to tonight?” Leia asked with a smirk and a slight slur to her speech, taking another swig from her drink. 

 

    “ _ Cassian Andor _ .” Jyn stated, taking her time to say his name like it was something to savor before grinning like a fool. “I think he’s a photographer or something, he wanted to take pictures of me.” 

 

    “Nude pictures?” Leia questioned mischievously, a broad grin on her face. 

 

    “What, no? God no.” Jyn laughed. 

 

    “I think I’ve seen his stuff before, the name sounds familiar.” Leia mused, her face twisted in concentration as she tried to think. “He’s got like...an accent right? I mean, not like yours but...different.” 

 

    “Spanish, you mean?” Jyn asked with a giggle, they were both far too drunk to be having any kind of conversation, they should have been unconscious like the boys. 

 

    “Yeah, that’s it. God, I think I’ve reached my limit.” Leia groaned, setting her drink on the table. “Shit! Cassian Andor! I have heard it before!” She exclaimed, jumping up off of the bed excitedly. 

 

    “Whoa, whoa, slow down there, just tell me.” Jyn was startled by Leia’s sudden joy, even more startled when Leia grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her through her family’s rather large apartment. 

 

    “You’ll see, c’mon.” Leia insisted. 

 

    She dragged her out of the room, past the boys, and upstairs to her mother's study. The room had a variety of pictures and paintings in it, Jyn vaguely remembering Leia telling her earlier that her mom often bought artwork from those up and coming artists to support them. Leia guided her to simple black and white photo, it’s subject being a beautiful woman wrapped up in a sweater just a bit too big for her, leaning on a windowsill and looking straight into the camera, her crossed arms in front of her trying to cover a smile. There was something incredibly enchanting about it, and incredibly intimate;  _ it must have been a girlfriend or something, of course he’d date beautiful women like that _ , Jyn couldn’t help but think to herself, though she couldn’t bring herself to look away. 

 

    “It’s beautiful.” Jyn mumbled out, still in awe of the picture in front of her. 

 

    “It’s my mom’s favorite, she says he really captured...something about her, I’ll remember in the morning.” Leia yawned. “Let’s go to bed before I crash right here.” 

 

    “You go ahead, I’ll be there in a few.” Jyn assured her. 

 

    “Suit yourself.” Leia shrugged before walking out of the room, a slight waiver to her step though she still held herself up tall and proud. 

  
    Cassian Andor had talent, there was no doubt about that, but this picture made him unattainable; how could Jyn ever compare to the beauty of the woman he captured in this picture? Part of Jyn hoped that he wouldn’t call tomorrow, she wouldn’t know what to do with a man like him either way. 


	2. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is kinda short, especially compared to the first one. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this and the little bit of fluff I managed to write in here! <3

    Jyn had hangovers before, they were nothing new. She felt like crap after all the drinks she had last night, and somehow despite eating so late, she was still starving despite feeling like she also wanted to vomit at the same time. 

 

    Leia was the first one to wake out of all of them, Bodhi and Luke shortly after her, and Jyn was the last one to roll out of the guest bedroom, throwing something on quickly and trying not to look like death as she marched out into the apartment. They were all at the kitchen table, Bodhi and Luke still looked half dead like Jyn felt, and Leia was bright eyed and ready to take on the day, happily eating her cereal and lighting up as soon as she saw Jyn. 

 

    “God, there you are, I was about to go in there and check your pulse.” Leia mumbled with a mouthful before finishing her bite and getting up out of her seat. “You were pretty popular this morning.” 

 

    “Huh?” Jyn questioned. 

 

    Leia grabbed a piece of paper by the phone, a number scrawled on it and flowery hand writing at the bottom of it.  _ ‘Cassian Andor called TWICE for you!’ _ . 

 

    “He was very persistent, he wanted to make sure that I got the message to you that he called, and he wanted you to call him back, something about a date.” She smirked. “You didn’t tell me you got a date with him!” 

 

    “Not really, honestly, I thought he’d forget I gave him this number.” Jyn yawned, taking the paper and trying to process the words over and over again that Leia had written down on the paper.  _ Why would he call twice? What does he want other than a date? There must be something _ . 

 

    “Sounds like you have an admirer.” Leia grinned. “A good looking one too.” 

 

    “I’m sorry, did I miss something? Who’s this Cassian guy?” Bodhi questioned. 

 

    “Isn’t he that photographer guy?” Luke finally chimed in. 

 

    “There were a lot of photographer guys there last night.” Bodhi said. 

 

    “All you two need to know is that he’s a nice guy, and I told him to call here when he was sobered up from last night so that we could go on a date.” Jyn stated, she didn’t want to get into a whole long conversation with Bodhi about this, he always automatically became her big brother whenever the mention of someone liking her came up. 

 

    “How do you know he’s nice? You met him last night in the middle of a party where everyone was sky high, half the people couldn’t even remember what they were talking about five seconds before hand.” Bodhi countered. “Maybe I should meet him before you just go running off with him, your father would have my head if something happened to you.” 

 

    “Jyn’s a big girl, she can handle herself.” Leia came to her defense. “I know Cassian, so does Luke, he’s been over here a couple of times, remember?” 

 

    “Oh yeah, I think I remember him.“ Luke nodded. “He was the one with all the pictures mom likes, didn’t he do their anniversary photo too a few months ago?” 

 

    “Yeah.” Leia agreed. “See? Nice guy. My mom doesn’t let people within a mile of us unless she trusts them, that they’re good people. So let the big brother defenses drop Bodhi, Jyn will be fine.” 

 

    “Mr. Erso is gonna kill me.” Bodhi sighed. 

 

    “Bodhi, it’s just a date.” Jyn assured him. “Plus, I might not even like the guy after we go on a date.” 

 

_ Or maybe he won’t like me so much now _ , Jyn couldn’t help but think; it had been a nagging thought in the back of her mind ever since she saw the photo that Leia showed her last night. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Jyn had called Cassian back and before Jyn could barely get two words out of her mouth, he was asking her where she’d like to go to dinner and where to pick her up. As soon as she told Leia about this, she started going through every single dress that Jyn had with her until she deemed a simple tan and flowy dress that stopped an inch above her knees as ‘the  _ perfect _ dress’ for her date. 

 

    “Jyn, your date is here!” The girls heard Bodhi yell from the living room while Jyn was finishing up her makeup. 

 

    “I’ll go make sure they don’t scare him off, you take your time.” Leia assured her, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Jyn’s head before walking out of the room, ready and willing to shut both Bodhi and Luke up if she needed to. 

 

    Jyn finished putting her lipstick on before taking a deep breath and looking herself over in the mirror one more time. She’d been on a date before, she could handle this one, and she’d kissed someone before, surely this wouldn’t be any different, not really. 

 

    “I can do this.” Jyn mumbled to herself before she got up from Leia’s vanity and walked out of the room. 

 

    As soon as she made it to the living room, Leia was practically shoving them out the door to get them away from Bodhi and Luke who were both giving Cassian death glares, they didn’t even really get to speak until they got to the elevator down out of the building. 

 

    “You look great.” He broke the silence between them first, Jyn resisting the urge to tug at the hem of her dress to make sure it was down far enough. 

 

    “Thanks.” Jyn gave him a grin. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Cassian replied with a bit of a laugh. 

 

    There was something about the way he looked at her, she’d noticed it last night and just dismissed it to the drugs and drinks going around the room, but here - there was nothing but the two of them. Jyn had to look away when she felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, and thankfully the elevator saved her from possibly embarrassing herself by asking him why he looked at her like that. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Jyn had relaxed eventually, after a drink or two and some pleasant conversation over some good food, Jyn didn't feel stressed. When the time came, Cassian walked her home on that hot and humid summer night, and when she talked, she would catch him looking at her like she was the one who hung the stars in the sky. 

 

    “Why do you look at me like that?” Jyn asked finally, they had just reached the outside of the building and the liquid courage from her earlier drinks were still buzzing through her veins. 

 

    “Like what?” Cassian asked, a bit less faxed by the drinks then Jyn. 

 

    “Like...I don't know, like I'm some kind of goddess or something, like you can't look away.” Jyn tried to explain. “It's not a look you give to everyone you meet, at least I hope you don't, might send some people the wrong message.” She babbled on. 

 

    “I like to admire beautiful things.” He stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe. 

 

    For a moment, Jyn froze, staring at him a bit wide-eyed. But then it snapped back to her, he was just flirting, that's all. 

 

    “I bet you say that to all the girls.” Jyn smirked. 

 

    “Actually, I don't.” Cassian replied, Jyn seeing the serious glint in his eyes.

 

    “But the girls in the pictures, I'm sure they'd love to hear something like that, especially from a guy like you.” Jyn nervously explained, but that seriousness in his eyes that were locked on hers made her wonder why she'd even blurt that out. 

 

    “I'm sure they would, from someone they care about and that cares about them. I don't tell the girls in the pictures anything other than where we'll be shooting, they just act natural, interact with the other people or whatever is around them.” Cassian explained, a bit of levitvy to his tone now. “If I sat around telling every girl I ever met that they were beautiful, it wouldn't mean anything when I said it to someone where I meant it.” 

 

    “Oh.” Jyn stated. “Well...that makes sense.” 

 

    “Sorry.” Cassian mumbled, relaxing his posture a bit. “I just...you'd be surprised by how many girls think I'm shallow just because of what I do. That I tell every girl they're beautiful, that I seduce them all to bed - I'm not like that. I just wanted you to know that.” 

 

    His eyes were softer now, twinged with a hint of sadness. Jyn quickly closed the gap between them, kissing Cassian without much thought other than to make sure she wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him to her and get just the right angle. Cassian’s hands went to her waist to steady her, kissing her back with a passion that made Jyn pull away out of fear of being a terrible kisser. 

 

    “Did I - ?” 

 

    “No, no, it's not you.” Jyn assured him right away, enjoying still being entangled in his embrace. “I just...I haven't exactly kissed a lot of people and well…” 

 

    Cassian just smiled down at her with that look again before capturing her lips and kissing her slowly, almost guiding her through what to do with the movement of his soft lips against hers and his tongue when it came time. A few minutes later after what felt like hours, both Jyn and Cassian parted from one another, breathless and panting, trying to get some air back into their lungs. Jyn could have stayed there and kissed Cassian out on the streets all night, between the passion and the small spark of something he lit inside of her with just a look after that kiss, Jyn knew she was in trouble with Cassian Andor. 

 

    “I had fun tonight.” Jyn broke the silence between them first. 

 

    “Me too.” Cassian had a small smile playing on his lips. “When can I see you again?” 

 

    “Well, I'm going to the museum tomorrow with a friend of mine, he wants to see the dinosaurs.” Jyn laughed. “But, after that I don't have anything planned.” 

 

    “How about tomorrow I make you dinner at my place?” He offered up. “Or we could go out to a movie if you'd rather do that.” 

 

    Jyn couldn't help but genuinely smile at him then, he was giving her an out if she was uncomfortable with being alone with him. Had things been different, she probably would have gone to the movie with him, but the nagging voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Leia was saying  _ ‘Live a little!’  _ . 

 

    “Dinner would be nice, maybe you could teach me something, I'm a terrible cook.” Jyn offered up. 

 

    “Maybe I could, yeah.” Cassian pressed a quick kiss to her lips afterwards before pulling apart, though still continuing to have his hands on her waist to hold her close. “Call me tomorrow when you get back, I think I know  _ exactly _ what to make for you.” 

 

    “Alright, I'll hold you to that.” Jyn smirked. “Goodnight, Cassian.” 

 

    “Goodnight, Jyn.” Cassian replied, walking Jyn up to the building doors and watching her until she got into the elevator just to be safe. 

  
    Jyn knew she'd get shit for walking through the door with a big goofy smile on her face, but she didn't really care. Cassian Andor had swept her off her feet, and despite knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that it wouldn't last long, for now she was the one who got to wrap her hands around him, kiss his lips, and have his eyes on her as if she were the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She may end up just being another picture in his collection, but right now, she didn't care. 


	3. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Evereyone look, I'm writing a fic where they actually slowly fall in love with each other xD I'm usually terribly impatient so this is an achievement for me. Hope you guys like it!

    “Are you okay?” Cassian’s voice interrupted Jyn’s thoughts, pulling her back into the reality around her. 

 

    “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Jyn mumbled in reply, nodding her head and trying to focus on being present for their date rather than letting her mind wander. 

 

    Earlier in the day, Jyn was almost excited to spend dinner with Cassian; Leia was telling her to relax, and Luke seemed to come to the conclusion that Cassian was an okay guy, Bodhi on the other hand had made her beyond nervous. 

 

_ “Guy like him, he’ll just say what he wants to get in her pants.”  _

 

    She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about the very real possibility of that, he said one thing, but the true question was if he really meant it or not. Jyn had figured there was really only one way to find out if he was the type of guy Bodhi feared he was for her, and that was to test it. To do that however, Jyn would have to fake her way through something she’s never done before in her life, and that wasn’t exactly how she pictured her first time having sex. The whole silent conflict roaring on in her mind was enough to leave her quiet over dinner despite the wine she was sipping, and Cassian staring at her, trying to figure out what was going on with her - more than likely trying to figure out what had happened to the fun and bubbly girl he took on a date last night. 

 

    “Are you sure you’re okay? You just seem...quiet tonight.” Cassian stopped eating entirely, focusing on Jyn. 

 

    “Yeah, I’m alright.” Jyn tried to lie her way through it - she was probably the furthest thing from alright right now, and he could see it. 

 

    “Jyn, if there’s something wrong you can just tell me. Is the food bad? Are you uncomfortable here? Did I say something to make you uncomfortable? Did-” 

 

    “No, no, god no it’s none of that.” Jyn cut him off, reaching across the small table and grabbing ahold of his hand, seeing the hint of worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ve just got a million thoughts in my head and it’s hard to focus on anything right now.” 

 

    “Tell me one of them.” Cassian offered up, catching Jyn off guard and smiling at the look of surprise on her face. “It’ll be one less thing on your mind if you just blurt it out.” 

 

    Jyn wasn’t sure she  _ should _ tell him what she was thinking about, since every single thought had something to do with him, but she also didn’t want to completely ruin this date. 

 

    “Alright, well, my friend, really he’s more like a brother at this point, has me worried about...this.” Jyn gestured at the air between them. “About...me dating you. I know he’s just trying to protect me or some brotherly bullshit like that, but all he’s doing is making me worried about things I can’t control.” She almost hated to admit that she felt a bit better after letting that out. 

 

    “What would make you feel better?” He asked, a kind smile on his face, seeming to understand the situation she was in. 

 

     “Honestly...drinking an entire bottle of wine would make me feel great right about now.” Jyn sighed. 

 

    “Then drink it, no one’s stopping you.” Cassian grabbed the bottle off the counter behind him and set it in front of Jyn at the table. 

 

    She took the chance and filled her glass way higher than she should have, grins on both of their faces followed by some light laughter. Cassian was definitely someone Jyn had never met anyone like before in her entire life; he was freeing, or he made people feel like they could do anything and everything they wanted when they were around him. She figured that must have been how some of his pictures turned out the way they did, he just made people feel so comfortable that they didn’t hold anything back. 

 

    They spent the rest of their dinner date laughing and drinking, just enjoying each other’s company was more than enough for them. After dinner was cleaned up and the bottle of wine almost all but gone thanks to Jyn, Cassian decided to lead her up to the rooftop, just a set of stairs away thanks to how high up he was in his apartment tower, and Jyn knew she could manage that in her current state. You couldn’t see the stars much, but the city lights were almost just as breathtaking, the view stretching on for miles and miles. 

 

    “It’s beautiful out here.” Jyn said a bit breathlessly, glad that Cassian was letting her hold onto him since she felt like she would fall over otherwise. 

 

    “It can’t replace the stars, but it’s something.” Cassian offered up with a smile. 

 

    Jyn figured it was the wine telling her to just lean in and kiss him, to wrap her arms around him and let him do whatever he wanted from there. She wanted to fight that urge with all her might, but something told her with him looking at her the way he was right now, that wasn’t going to happen. Cassian closed the gap between them before Jyn could, letting her arms wrap around his neck and letting him guide the kiss since she still wasn’t the best at it. He pulled away from her all too soon, and Jyn pouted at it, causing a laugh from Cassian. 

 

    “Maybe I should take you home, I think the wine is getting to you.” Cassian smirked. 

 

    “No, no, I’m fine.” Jyn insisted, the slight slur to her voice giving her away along with the stumble in her step. 

 

    “On second thought, I don’t think you’ll make it home.” Cassian laughed. “Let’s just get you back to the apartment then to lay down.” 

 

    He guided her down the stairs back to his apartment, catching her once or twice along the way and guiding her to his bed. Once she made it onto the mattress, Jyn felt the full effects of the wine and didn’t like how the room was spinning around her. 

 

    “Ugh, I shouldn’t have drank all of that.” Jyn mumbled. 

 

    “Probably not, but you tried.” Cassian gave a slight shrug, getting her heels off before pulling a blanket up and around her. “You just get some rest, alright? I’ll call your friends so they don’t send a mob over here thinking I kidnapped you or something.” He said, causing Jyn to smirk slightly at the thought, it was surely something Bodhi would have done if he didn’t hear from her. 

 

    “Wait, what about you, this is your bed after all, you should sleep in it.” Jyn grabbed his hand as he made a move to walk away. 

 

    “I’ll crash on the sofa, don’t worry about it. Just try to sleep this off, it’s not going to feel any better in the morning.” Cassian warned her. 

  
  


* * *

 

    From the moment she opened her eyes, Jyn regretted letting herself drink so much wine last night. Her mouth was dry and she had the world's worst headache, everything feeling like it was too much at the moment. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Cassian's bed, and didn't have much recollection as to how she wound up there past him bringing her there. Surely they didn't sleep together, it didn't feel like they had, but falling asleep on her date wasn't a priority of hers that night, much less getting drunk and passing out. Jyn rose from the bed slowly, stretching a bit as she did so before getting her feet back on the ground. She quietly padded out into the living room, spotting a sleeping Cassian still on the sofa passed out, Jyn giving in to the urge to lean over and press a quick kiss to his forehead. Jyn knew she could have taken the moment to leave and he wouldn't notice, to save herself some of the embarrassment, but  she stayed and figured he'd have an interesting story to tell her when he woke up. 


End file.
